Candy Cane Confusion
by OpheliaxEternal
Summary: I wrote this as a Christmas Challenge in 2003. It was one of my first fan fictions. Just a little fun with the holiday- hence the title- pure pepermint fluff, pardon the pun, between Kagome and Inuyasha. R&R!


Okay this is a very old story that I wrote when I was only fifteen. Originally I wrote it for a challenge on this girl Shellbabe's webpage. I came in second, hehe. Anyway I posted it up on Media Miner and I figured I'd post it on Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy please bare in mind how long ago I wrote it when you read it. Enjoy!

"Talking"

Thought'

:occurring action:

Candy Cane Confusion

The Inu gang entered Kaede's hut almost totally frozen. The cold air from outside longed to follow them but was repelled solidly by the raging fire that crackled inside the hut. To everyone's delight Kaede sat over the fire brewing thick soup. The soup was a specialty of hers that warmed the bone and shook off the cold chill of winter. Inuyasha gazed disgustedly around the hut. It literally roared Chris-Mass. Kagome had gone back a few weeks ago to her time, only to return laden with gifts and new customs he had never heard of. She talked of a holiday where a man was to invade people's homes while they slept. He had protested that he sounded more like a demon than anything else, but she had protested that he was a good human who brought gifts. So after him they had taken to celebrating it.

Miroku and Sango seemed generally interested in learning about something new and different. Shippou was in it for the treats. He had practically leapt out of his skin at the talk of candy and sweets, enough to last from now until 500 years in Kagome's time. To Inuyasha it held no appeal. However, to the rest it was a god sent. They begged Kagome to tell them more and as a special treat she'd brought back weird decorations. Baka wench made him go into the forest and chop down a tree. Waste of perfectly good energy that he could be using to kill youkia and collect shards with, but no0o0o0o0o0o0o he had to waste his time taking out the dangerous pine tree of the woods. Better watch out there.

Once he had found a tree he'd hacked it down and returned it too Kagome. He had been cold and grumpy he wanted to settle in, eat ramen, and forget all about this stupid Chris-Mass. When he presented Kagome with the tree the ungrateful bitch told him that it was too big and he needed to go find one that was small enough to fit into Kaede's hut. He voiced his previous said bitch comment and was sat face first into snow. Snow by the way does not feel good being plucked out of your nose, once it's been compressed into ice by the sheer force of impact. Grumbling he had obliged and now the tree had been cut down and placed in the corner of the hut. Though now Kagome had placed shimmering ornaments on it and strings of a glistening material that he had never seen before. Kagome said that she couldn't bring lights because over in this time there wasn't any E-lEk-Tri-citee whatever the hell that was.

Than she had hung fuzzy stuff around the room, a strange weed over the doorframe, and told everyone that the highlight of Chris-Mass was giving and receiving gifts. That was definitely the only part he liked about this stupid thing. The gifts. She had gotten him a month 

supply of ramen. Though he wasn't suppose to know that. Feh. Stupid humans. He was a dog demon he could hear her whispering to Sango when she thought he was distracted.

"Kagome can I have another one of those peppermint sticks?" Shippou asked.

The Kitsune's outburst affectively cut off any more thoughts begrudging Chris-Mass.

"You mean a candy cane Shippou? Sure I think I still have one more box in here somewhere. I think I'll have one with you actually, now where did I put those things," Kagome was half way engulfed by her colossal yellow bag by the time she finished her sentence. She produced random items as she searched for her canes.

"AHA! Found em!"

How she kept those things from getting crushed Inuyasha would never know. However there they were in mint condition. She opened the new package and handed one to the fox and kept one for herself. The soup wasn't done yet and Sango sat polishing her Hiraikotsu while Miroku tried to cop a feel. He was slowly inching closer but it would be another minute or two before the young taji-ya would realize. Inuyasha sat back to enjoy the show.

:suckle suckle suck:

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched and he surveyed the small hut looking for the noise. That's when he spotted Kagome sucking away at her candy cane. He small mouth was wrapped completely around the cane and her sweet lips were sucking gently away at the peppermint flavor. Trying to pull all of the sweetness right out of it. Shippou had already totally consumed his, he didn't know how to suck so good like Kagome-

_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!'_ Inuyasha stopped his mounting thoughts before they took him someplace that he did not want to go.

"Kagome I want another one! Please!"

"Shippou you'll spoil your appetite just wait a little while, please? Than you can have the Kaede's soup instead!" Kagome said cheerfully.

That's right Kagome keep talking and keep those lips away from that peppermint.'

"Oh, can't I just have one more? Pretty Please?"

"I'll tell ya what. If your good, and wait until you've had your soup, I'll let you have another after dinner alright?"

"OK!"

Kagome laughed at the kitsune's antics before continuing her attack on the peppermint stick. Inuyasha turned his head away. Trying to drown out the sounds of her mouth sucking at the candy cane. That mouth. That small wet tight mouth. Sucking and suckling, licking and slurping, draining away all of that rich flavor. Bringing it in and out of her mouth with a hypnotizing rhythm. In and out and than In and out and than in again and than out again and than spinning. Whirling around her tongue. By the gods what that tongue could do, Inuyasha lost himself in the depths of his mind, thinking about all the things that blessed little tongue could do. Could do to him and for him over and over again. In his mind Kagome was no longer sucking on a candy cane but on something entirely different. It was no longer the little stick of peppermint that she was working her tongue along. Now she was working her mouth up and down a different shaft, nipping and biting and kissing something different.

:CRUNCH!:

Inuyasha winced as he heard more than saw Kagome bite off a large piece of the candy cane. He had been picturing something different in place of that cane and too put it lightly it was not something to be bitten off or crunched on. Kagome noticed his wincing and turned to him with concerned eyes.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he had been so lost in his own thoughts he had forgotten about the others, "no nothing." He gave a curt and terse answer that was to the point and he hoped that she would leave him now.

"Do you want one?" She asked offering him a candy cane, "I saw you starring, and you can have one if you like."

"Kagome, I mean no offense, but when I tried one of those I found that they, how do you say? Sucked?" Miroku offered.

"That's because you dropped it in the dirt and than resumed eating it……"

The rest of Kagome's words fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha watched how good her lips looked. They glistened in the firelight and he could see from here that they were sweet as sugar and positively lickable.

"Kagome may I see you outside please?"

"Eh? Oh yea sure."

Together they stood, Kagome, keeping the peppermint cane in her hand, brought it to her mouth occasionally to draw some flavor from it with her tongue, and together they exited the hut.

Once they had cleared the Hut Kagome inquired why he had requested to speak with her.

"I wanted to know if you'd let me have a taste of that candy cane?" He asked with a slight glint in her eyes.

Kagome was confused. Why had he brought her out here? There were plenty of Candy cane's at the hut.

"Ano… sure Inuyasha, here you go," She said holding out the partially eaten cane.

Inuyasha extended his hand and placed it over hers. Kagome felt a pang of warmth shoot out from his hand and lace through her at his touch. He gently lowered her hand and took a step forward. They were inches apart now.

Kagome was too stunned for words.

What's he doing!?'

"Inu-"

Before Kagome could finish her words Inuyasha's tongue darted out and gently licked her lower lip. His tongue gently slipped into her mouth from there as he sucked at every crevice of her mouth that his tongue could catch. In a few moments she responded and placed a hand on his shoulder, both of his were on either side of waist and her free hand came up to gently cup the skin by his neck. He deepened the kiss-if that was possible- and continued tasting her and exploring her mouth. He withdrew his tongue only for a moment with every intention of thrusting it right back into her small mouth only at a different angle. Instead she separated from his lips for a moment, took a breath of air, and than darted into his mouth with her tongue with such force that Inuyasha was almost knocked off his feet. At first he was a little surprised that she would be so brass but soon he was grinning against the kiss. She felt the tip of his fang rubbed against it daringly, all the while savoring the kiss. When they both were in dyer need of air they broke apart and slowly drew away from each other.

Kagome's candy cane had fallen to the ground at some point and now lay at their feet.

Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome but still stood closely too her.

He smirked a bit before breaking the silence.

"Thanks for the taste."

"Your Welcome." She said shyly and blushed a bit.

Together they made their way into the hut where Kagome started on another candy cane to replace her old one.

End


End file.
